


You've Still Got Me

by wtfisgoingonanymore



Series: Whumptober 2020 contributions [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, Dialogue Heavy, Last Moments, Last words, M/M, Not Beta Read, Whumptober, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisgoingonanymore/pseuds/wtfisgoingonanymore
Summary: "Look on the bright side! You've still got me."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 contributions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945591
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You've Still Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> No 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIME  
> Caged | Buried Alive | Collapsed Building

"Arthur, please just go."

"We've talked about this for the 8th time now, Merlin."

"Arthur, you're the-"

"-King of Camelot and I need to be with my people instead of stubbornly staying in this collapsing cave with my very weak and very injured best friend. I know, Merlin. Eight times remember?"

"Well, you still haven't given me a reason for why you're being such an idiot."

"Just shut up, Merlin."

"No! Arthur, come on. I have enough in me to open up an exit long enough for you to climb out. Let me do-"

"Do you remember when you were injured and made those rocks fall to separate us?"

"...yes? what does tha-"

"Do you remember when you drank that poison? When you went all by yourself to face Agravaine? All those times that you ran off behind my back to sacrifice yourself for me?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, just shut up and listen if you want your answer, Merlin."

** Arthur could hear the rocks' hold and friction slipping and threatening to crumble soon. **

"Merlin, I know you care about me. I know you want me to live a good life, but...but I can't have that without you in it. Those past few times, there was always a chance of you being alive, but this time there's not. If we do what you're so desperate to do, then you'd be crushed and gone, and I'd be...Merls, you're my best friend and the most important person to me. I can't lose you ever, so if you're going, then I'm going too. It's the only way I want to go- by your side." 

"But...Arthur, I'm not worth-"

"You're worth everything and more. You..."

"Arthur...are you crying?"

"Shut up."

"I thought no man is worth your tears?"

"...You are. You're my man, and you're worth my life and more."

** The rocks are slipping more. It was only a matter of time now. **

"So we're gonna do this, huh?"

"Just let the rocks fall on top of us."

"Look on the bright side-"

"-You've still got me. And you have me too."

"...Arthur? Can I get that hug now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we can hug now, Merlin."

** The rocks were loud as they started to crumble. Merlin and Arthur had to close their eyes- they were ready to die, but they were still afraid- afraid to see the moment their lover pass.  **

"Merls?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think will happen after?"

"Well, I'm hoping to see you in that little farm you dream of."

"I hope so too...We'd finally be free."

"Just you and me."

** The rocks finally succumbed to the pressures pushing down on it. The king and his warlock held tightly against each other as they were buried amongst the earth with one soft word spoken for the first and last time from the two sides of the coin. **


End file.
